


Silver Lining

by malsseong



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malsseong/pseuds/malsseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's away, so Shelly and Norma spend some time together.</p><p> Just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Very brief mention of domestic violence.

In her excitement, she flings the door open a bit harder than she’d intended and winces when it bangs on its hinges. Her eyes flicker around the room. The log lady is the only person here, nursing a tall glass and her log, smacking her gum loudly. The table in the corner has two dirty plates and several glasses sitting on it. She’d save herself some time, and a trip if she were to pick them up on her way to the kitchen. But she’s too excited to spend those few extra seconds dallying. 

So she bypasses the log lady, nodding her head as politely as she can manage in her haste, although the log lady doesn’t seem to notice, and rushes past the table of dirty dishes as quickly as she can without seeming too suspicious.

She darts into the storage room at the back of the diner, and upon seeing a quick flash of a blue uniform, she immediately closes the door behind her.

At the sound of footsteps, and the clicking of the storeroom door, Norma spins around quickly, one hand going to a nearby shelf to balance herself as the other clutches a clipboard and a pencil.

For a moment, Shelly is struck dumb by the sight of her. The way her hair sways with her movement, and the fluorescent light catches on it and shines off her blonde waves. But mostly, Shelly is made breathless by the way the other woman’s warm brown eyes seem to light up upon realising that Shelly has just arrived. And the way the corners of her mouth pull up slightly into the tiniest of smiles.

Before Shelly has managed to recover herself, before she really knows what’s going on, Norma is coming towards her, and the other woman’s hands are on her hips, pushing her backwards until her back collides with the door behind her. 

And then Shelly truly is breathless, because the other woman’s lips are pressed against her own, and it’s 7 o’clock in the morning, but Norma tastes like chocolate and cherries, and her hands have slid up to wrap around Shelly’s ribs, her fingertips pressing into the sides of her uniform, rubbing in maddeningly gentle circles.

Shelly’s own hands have found their way up to Norma’s shoulders, the fingernails of one hand digging into cheap polyester in a desperate attempt to ground herself in any way she can, while her other hand is wrapped around Norma’s neck, pulling her closer as she loses herself in the kiss.

After what seems like nowhere near long enough, Norma pulls away from the kiss. Shelly whimpers a little too loudly at the loss of contact, her eyes opening slowly so that she can glance up at the other woman with the most desperate, pleading look she can muster. She uses the hand that’s now tangled in the soft hair at the nape of Norma’s neck to attempt to pull the other woman back into another kiss, as her lower lip pushes out into a pout.

One corner of Norma’s mouth pulls up into a half smile as she allows herself to be pulled forward. But Shelly’s triumphant smile is cut short when the other woman merely presses their lips together then pulls away suddenly before Shelly has the chance to even open her mouth.

She makes a high-pitched whining sound in the back of her throat, which causes Norma to chuckle gently. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Norma whispers into the space between them.

“The morning was better when we were kissing,” Shelly says, allowing her pout to form again.

Norma chuckles again and rubs her hands soothingly up and down Shelly’s sides.

“I agree,” Norma says, and Shelly’s eyes light up with hope. “But,” she continues, “if we keep going with the kissing, we are never going to make it out of this storeroom, and Heidi might get suspicious.”

Shelly sighs loudly and allows her head to fall forward against Norma’s neck.

“I don’t think I’d mind so much,” she says softly into the crook of Norma’s neck. She takes a deep breath and revels in the smell of vanilla that always seems to cling to the older woman.

Norma chuckles again, then kisses the side of her neck, hands still resting on her ribs.

“Come to my place tonight?” Norma asks, pulling back just enough to get a look at Shelly’s face.

Shelly sighs as she nods her head.

“I’ll pick you up at 6,” Norma says and presses one last kiss to her lips, lingering this time, though she still doesn’t give Shelly time to use tongue. Then she pulls away, smiling prettily as she retrieves her clipboard from the shelf and uses one thumb to attempt to fix her lipstick without a mirror.

Shelly takes a moment to realise that Norma is probably trying to throw her a hint, then she uses the back of her hand to completely remove her lipstick; she’ll reapply it in the bathroom when she can actually see what she’s doing, and when she doesn’t have the distraction of Norma’s dress riding up as she reaches for something up on a top shelf.

She quickly sweeps a hand over her head to ensure her ponytail looks halfway decent, then pulls the door open and steps out into the diner, leaving the storeroom open behind her.

She manages to wait the entire ten seconds it takes to put her bag and coat behind the counter before she glances up at the clock. 7.13am. Only eleven hours before she gets to meet up with Norma. She sighs loudly, casts one last look back to the storeroom, then heads over to fetch those dirty dishes and wipe the table.

***

She hears the rumble of Norma’s car and jumps up from her seat at the table, the legs of her chair scraping loudly against the floor. She checks her hair in the mirror one last time, then steps outside into the cold night air, pulling the door closed behind her and jiggling the knob once to make sure it’s locked.

Norma has cut the engine of her car and is just closing her door when Shelly steps into view. With the car’s headlights off, they’re illuminated only by the house’s porch light coming from behind Shelly.

Norma steps up to her and immediately takes Shelly’s hand in one of her own, turning them both around gently so that she can see Shelly’s face in the light.

“You’re so beautiful,” Norma whispers as she brushes the knuckles of her other hand over Shelly’s cheekbone before leaning in for a kiss.

Shelly’s heart flutters in a way that it never did for Bobby, and certainly never did for Leo.

“So are you,” she manages to get out on a sigh, eyes still closed, as Norma pulls her lips away.

The older woman chuckles, then takes a step towards her car, pulling Shelly along gently behind her. She walks Shelly to the passenger's door and opens it for her, waiting until the last possible moment before she lets go of the other woman’s hand, then heads over to her own door.

She turns on the ignition and puts the car in gear, then immediately takes Shelly’s hand in her own again.

Shelly’s embarrassed by the massive smile that covers her face and won’t go away, so she angles her head away and spends the entire car ride looking out the window in silence. But her hand doesn’t leave Norma’s until the car has come to a stop.

***

Norma’s house is filled with the warmth from a crackling fire, and the delicious smell of whatever Norma has in the oven. Norma’s hands land on her shoulders and she turns around to see that the older woman has already removed her own coat and hung it beside the door, and is now attempting to help Shelly with her own.

She pulls the coat halfway down Shelly’s arms, then holds it there, using it to pin her arms to her sides as she leans in for a deep kiss that doesn’t last nearly as long as either of them would’ve liked.

Shelly laughs as she pulls away, and shakes her head as Norma pushes her down onto the couch before handing her a glass of red wine.

The next time Norma kisses her, she’s already started to feel slightly tipsy, and they both taste like red wine. She giggles against the older woman’s lips as Norma presses towards her and pushes her down onto the couch, resting comfortably on top of her. Norma’s tongue is warm and eager, and so are her hands.

When the kitchen timer goes off, Norma’s lips are pressed to her throat and her fingertips have snaked their way beneath her bra, and Shelly’s head is thrown back as she moans lewdly. 

Norma sighs and attempts to push herself up from her position, but Shelly’s hands are on her shoulders, holding her in place before pulling her down for another kiss. The older woman smiles against her lips, indulging her for a moment before pulling away.

“It’ll burn,” she says as she stands, pulling Shelly up with her.

***

The food is good; great even. But Shelly hardly notices; her fingers are wrapped in Norma’s throughout the entire meal, and one of the older woman’s feet is rubbing up and down her thigh, moving higher up her leg with every pass.

Before Shelly really knows what she’s doing, she’s stood up, shoving her chair backwards, and Norma’s eyes have gone impossibly wide at the unexpected movement. She doesn’t give Norma long to wonder about her sudden actions, because she’s pulling the older woman up by the hand that’s still clasped in her own. Norma stumbles to her feet slightly, giggling, and Shelly uses her own lips against the other woman’s to guide them backwards towards the bedroom, Norma smiling against her lips the whole while.

***

She’s trying not to fall asleep, but she’s comfortable and exhausted, and Norma’s skin is so soft where it’s pressed against her back and the other woman’s breathing is so steady and calming.

“We could leave here,” Norma whispers into the half light seeping into the bedroom from the cracked door.

Shelly’s eyes flutter open, and she turns her head towards the other woman, hoping the small movement will be enough to stave off sleep for a while longer.

“I could sell the diner,” she says, as Shelly’s eyes meet her own. “We could go somewhere far away, where no one has ever heard of us, somewhere warm maybe. We could just leave everything bad behind,” she brushes a finger along a deep purple, fist-sized bruise on Shelly’s ribs, “and never look back.”

“Yeah, we could,” Shelly says, even as her mind flashes to visions of what Leo would do to her if she ever tried to leave him.

Her ribs are tender, and so are several other spots on her body that she’s sure Norma has noticed but not mentioned. And there’s a sense of fear constantly lurking at the back of her mind. 

But her belly is full, and she’s in soft sheets, pressed against a warm body that always smells of vanilla, with gentle fingers running through her hair, and kiss-swollen lips. And there’s a thudding behind her ribs and a flutter in her heart that tell her that risking everything for this woman may just be worth it.

So she shifts further into Norma’s arms, presses a kiss to the other woman’s neck, and begins to plan their getaway, allowing her mind to drift to images of how perfect her life could be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be fluff with some kissing, but it got a little melancholy at the end. Sorry about that.


End file.
